


sweet and sour

by Swedishluck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, Drapple, I'm so sorry, Kinda, Masturbation, Other, Parody, Smut, but like do read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishluck/pseuds/Swedishluck
Summary: "Mouth watering, he brought it closer to his lips. Tongue flickering out towards its luscious surface, his eyes started to close. The very tip of his tongue touched the skin and he moaned, another zap of lust wrecking his ability to be quiet. It had a faint sweetness, a preview of what was to come, and as he brought his mouth further in contact with it all he could think about was how lovely it felt."I'm so sorry.





	sweet and sour

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written (well, not quality wise, my friends assure me this is hilarious) and I am already regretting posting this. You're welcome, I guess.  
> This is literally the most explicit thing I've ever written and it's Drapple smut. Help me.

As Draco walked towards the dorms, something caught his eye. On a table, in a bowl with two bananas and an orange, there was something else. Something _beautiful_. The green skin glistened in the dusky light of the Slytherin common room. It seemed to call to him, _Draco, come closer, don’t you want to see me better?_ _To touch me? To_ bite _into me?_

He shivered. That was  _not_ natural. He rubbed his temple. It was merely an apple, nothing else. But there it was, so ethereal and glorious. He sighed. His mind was filling with the colour green, with the sweet and sour flavor of the apple. And he couldn’t resist.

But if anyone heard of this, his reputation would go down the drain. As he grabbed the apple, he slipped it into his pocket and continued to his dorm. The beds had privacy charms, he remembered that much. Even in this dazed state.

He closed the curtain and brought out the apple. It was almost hypnotizing in its beauty. Mouth watering, he brought it closer to his lips. Tongue flickering out towards its luscious surface, his eyes started to close. The very tip of his tongue touched the skin and he moaned, another zap of lust wrecking his ability to be quiet. It had a faint sweetness, a preview of what was to come, and as he brought his mouth further in contact with it all he could think about was how lovely it felt. He felt a shiver of lust zap through him as he stared at its shiny surface. Pleasurable, even. As his kisses grew more frantic, his other hand drifted slowly towards his trousers, feeling the growing need there. The moment his fingers brushed the bulge, he let out a muffled sound against the green green  _green_ apple held hard against his mouth. Moving his hand into his trousers, he gripped his hardness firmly as he scored a line in the apple skin with his teeth. His mouth filled with sweet juices, and he could feel a spurt of pre-cum trickling against his hand. 

He started stroking in an almost rapid rhythm, his moans growing louder even against his beloved apple, as his jaws clenched and released more sweet and sour liquid in his mouth, his teeth biting deeper in the pale flesh of the fruit. As he neared his completion, he brought it away from his mouth for a moment to breathe. Its beautiful green skin was ruined, covered in saliva and teeth marks. It was the most mesmerizing sight he had ever laid his eyes on, and as a single drop of apple juice ran down its side, he could feel the orgasm ripping through him.

His arm dropped onto his bed, the apple rolling out of his now weak grasp. As he studied his sticky hands, dazed eyes barely registering them, he could only think “Thank god for privacy charms.”


End file.
